Recuerdo
by AngelicaPF22
Summary: Recuerdo todo de él. Recuerdo su sonrisa, sus ojos... Creo que él es mi mayor recuerdo y quiero mantenerlo así.


Supongo que estas cosas pasan, extrañar a tu mejor amigo después de que él muera. Pero Sherlock no sólo era mi mejor amigo, era la persona a la que más he amado en toda mi vida. De hecho, antes de conocerlo, mi vida (como civil) era increíblemente calmada, en extremo. Recuerdo todas aquellas aventuras que vivimos, todas y cada una de ellas. La primera que compartimos; "Estudio en Escarlata", recuerdo que cuando lo conocí pensé: "Vaya idiota." Sin embargo, cuando busqué sobre él, me di cuenta de que era un genio. Pero, ¿qué se escondía tras ese genio? Él era muy frío, bastante, pero en los últimos momentos, pude ver y sentir lo cálido que era, y cuán… cuán lastimado estaba.

Oh, Dios, cuánto lo extraño… estar sin él es una tortura. Sin nuestras insoportables peleas para hacerlo comer y las veces en las que despertaba a mitad de la noche y él trabajando en sus experimentos, todas esas noches que corríamos a través de Londres persiguiendo criminales o las noches en las que simplemente nos quedábamos sentados, él con sus experimentos y yo con mi laptop.

También recuerdo lo que Sherlock dijo antes de irse, lo recuerdo con claridad, y creo que es lo que más quiero recordar, la última memoria que quiero conservar antes de olvidarlo todo. Dijo: "Tú, John Watson, has sido y eres la persona a la que más he amado en toda mi vida. Perdón por no decirte esto antes, perdón por todo el dolor que te causé durante los tres años que fingí estar muerto, perdón por todo. Sin embargo, si no es mucho perder, no me olvides, en esos momentos en los que sientas que estás olvidando todo, no me olvides, no olvides los momentos que compartimos y, por favor, no olvides que te amo." Después de esto, subió al avión y yo me quedé ahí llorando y juro que nunca había sentido tanto dolor como el que estaba oprimiendo mi pecho en ese momento.

Recuerdo muy pocas cosas desde que tengo Alzheimer, sé que sigo viviendo en el 221B pero no puedo recordar la calle, a veces me siento desorientado como si las últimas tres horas no hubiera estado presente. Creo que lo mejor es que olvidé todo de antes que él saltara de St. Bart, recuerdo lo dolorosos que fueron los años que pasé sin él, ahí es cuando empezó todo esto.

Ya no recordaba muchas cosas como el lugar en el que me encontraba, recuerdo cuando me perdí mientras caminaba, estaba tan asustado y no sabía lo que me pasaba. Después de pensar en los síntomas, llegué a pensar que tenía Alzheimer, consulté con un neurólogo y así era. Después de eso, todo se derrumbó.

Creo que para la mayoría de personas el hecho de que haya reconocido a Sherlock cuando volvió, era algo sorprendente, ya que había olvidado a la mayoría de personas durante esos años. Sin embargo, cuando volví a verlo… Lucía tan diferente a la última vez que lo vi. Me lancé a sus brazos llorando, sin embargo, pude ver en sus ojos que sabía de mi enfermedad.

Los meses siguientes fueron, creo que sin duda, los mejores de mi vida. A pesar de que él y yo ya no podíamos salir a perseguir criminales. Nos quedábamos en casa y a veces Sherlock me leía algún libro o simplemente nos sentábamos a conversar a un rato, no lograba recordar las conversaciones que teníamos después de dos horas, pero me sentía feliz por estar con él. Había cosas que no recordaba y él me ayudaba. Recuerdo que cada día salíamos a caminar por la tarde, le dije lo mucho que lo había extrañado, recuerdo su expresión cuando le hablaba sobre mi época militar y lo que viví en Afganistán. Todo era hermoso, hasta que empeoré.

No recordaba nada, a veces ni recordaba mi nombre o perdía palabras simples como "Amor", recuerdo cuando tuve el ataque de pánico. No sabía quién era ni que estaba haciendo allí, desperté sintiéndome desorientado…

* * *

No encontraba mis llaves y las empecé a buscar, saqué todo; vasos, platos, tazas, todo. Sherlock vino rápidamente.

"John, John, cálmate, tranquilo. Todo está bien, estamos bien. Soy Sherlock, estamos en casa, en el 221B de la calle Baker. Tranquilo, estás en casa." Dijo mientras me abrazaba, creo que fue el momento en que más lo necesitaba y él estuvo ahí para mí. Nos sentamos en el suelo con él abrazándome mientras lloraba en su hombro.

"Tranquilo, todo está bien, todo va a estar bien." Sus palabras me calmaron y me quedé dormido en sus brazos.

Lo que recuerdo es que a la mañana siguiente, ambos estábamos en su cama. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, me hizo sentir seguro como nunca me había sentido. No recuerdo mucho que pasó después. Tengo imágenes vagas en mi cabeza sobre ello, sin embargo, no logro conectarlas.

* * *

Creo que lo más liberador de estos meses fue cuando le dije lo que sentía. Aunque creo que él ya lo sabía y que siempre lo supo. Recuerdo que me abrazó muy fuerte y me besó. Creo que la textura de sus labios junto a los míos es algo que nunca olvidaré, algo que seguirá conmigo por siempre, aun cuando lo haya olvidado todo y no quede nada más para recordar, nada más por lo que sentirme feliz en las noches vacías.

Siempre amé sus hermosos ojos, cada vez que los veía era como mirar directamente en el universo, como ver su alma. También amaba la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía preparada para mí. Aquella mirada de genio loco que ponía al resolver algún caso, aunque, claro, últimamente no tenía muchos casos.

Recuerdo nuestro último paseo.

* * *

Habíamos ido a un parque bastante lejos al que normalmente íbamos, nos sentamos. Recuerdo el viento agitando sus rizos y la hermosa sonrisa que tenía esa tarde, también recuerdo el suave rumor del movimiento de las hojas en los árboles.

"John, tengo algo que decirte, y necesito que lo recuerdes. Sé que tal vez es mucho para pedir, pero necesito que recuerdes esto cuando hayas olvidado todo. Por favor, escúchame con atención.

Si en algún momento llegas a olvidar estos meses, o… si llegas a olvidarme. Quiero que tengas este broche. Y que no importa qué, recuerdes cuánto te amo y que siempre lo he hecho, desde el momento en el que te conocí has sido la persona más importante en mi vida y creo que siempre lo serás. Siempre estaré contigo, aunque no esté físicamente. Quiero que me recuerdes. Cada vez que te sientas perdido, por favor, recuérdame, recuerda estos meses."

Cuando terminó, me tomó de la mano y besó mi frente. Después caminamos en silencio a casa, esto fue el día antes a su ida.

Él día siguiente desperté con Sherlock vistiéndose. Le pregunté qué pasaba y dijo que tenía que irse. Me dijo que su hermano lo mandaría al este de Europa, que tenía que hacerlo para luego poder volver a casa.

Fuimos al aeropuerto en un auto que Mycroft envió. Recuerdo que me besó y me habló, lo recuerdo a la perfección. Lo vi subirse al avión y mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos. Sabía lo peligrosa que era esa misión, ojalá pudiera haber ido con él…

* * *

Y ahora, estoy escribiendo esto porque ayer me di cuenta de que estaba olvidándolo, esta es la única forma que tengo de no perderle, y aquel broche que me dio. Sin embargo, ya no siento que pueda con esto. Le extraño muchísimo.

Ayer Mycroft me dijo que la misión había salido mal. Creo que la verdad nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando se fue. Así que esta también es mi despedida. Olvidé todo y a todos, excepto a Sherlock.

John Watson.


End file.
